Making Music
by ChevonneNerissaLane
Summary: Emma is a klutz guitarist who doesn't belong at university, Regina is a put-together violinist at the same university. What happens when fate constantly pushes them together? Coincidences cause the women to be at the same place at the same time and brings the two together to make some beautiful music together.


chapter one:

Regina awoke from her pleasant slumber feeling refreshed and ready for her first day at college. Turning to face her alarm clock reading 5:30am she noticed that her natural body clock had woken her up fifteen minutes earlier than she had anticipated to be awake, the sun was not even up yet, she smiled and turned off the alarm to take in her luxurious bedroom. After moving in two weeks ago to one of her mothers many mansions , the huge regal looking apartment on Miflin Street, she still felt extremely lucky that she did not have to live in student accommodation like she expected most of the other students would be doing. The only thing she had to do to make the estate hers was order in decorators to clear out and redecorate the whole mansion which to her distaste did take slightly longer than she would've hoped but it was worth it for the results.

After admiring her sense of style for five minutes Regina decided that a shower was in order to freshen her up for her first day 'remember, the first impression is everything Regina.' She could hear her mothers words bore into her skull as she opened the taps to let the water start running. As she stepped into the shower, closing the glass around her she sighed in relief, letting her nerves evaporate from her skin as the warm water hits her olive toned shoulders. Closing her eyes, the brunette lets her mind hold on to the feeling of the water engulfing her every fibre of her body as it runs its course quickly down the length of her body, from her head down to her neck following further to embrace her breasts, stroking her only slightly shadowed abdominals and then trickling down her luscious hips before falling right off of her legs. Before letting herself get too enwrapped in the feeling, the gorgeous Latino woman opens her eyes and reaches for the shampoo and begins lathering the soap into her hair slowly, massaging her scalp gently with her precisely shaped and perfectly manicured nails, Regina moans at the sensation her nipples hardening under the gentle ministrations on her hands in her scalp before letting the water wash away all of the soap suds from her luscious healthy locks. Showers have always been Regina's weakness, not that she will ever admit to that to anyone besides herself, to her they are just rather erotic. She decides not to indulge into her many shower fantasies and steps out of the shower taking a black towel from the bathroom wardrobe to wrap around her wet body.

 _What to wear?_ she thinks to herself when stepping into the walk-in wardrobe, opting for a fitted black pantsuit donned with a bright red blouse to accompany. Regina then sits in the al out throne-like hair facing the large ornate mirrored dresser in the corner of her room to apply her make up deciding on a natural looking face topped with a matte red lipstick that she pocketed for on the go applications. Looking at the time Regina reads 5:55, more than enough to time to cook some apple and cinnamon porridge to start her day off and to pack a hearty lunch to take with her for the day.

After her breakfast Regina checks the time 6:25 and picks up her black with Gucci briefcase with red buckles before walking to her music studio and collecting her violin in the elegant case. When reaching the door Regina opens the shoe wardrobe and decides on one of her many pairs of classic black Louboutins with the classic red sole meaning her whole outfit followed the theme, chuckling to herself at the unintentional perfection of her outfit. Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, Regina runs her fingers through her silky Raven black hair and nods to herself, she knows that she looks good. A quick check on her watch 6:35, She locks the door behind her before strutting with the poise of a queen toward her black Mercedes Benz t _his is going to be a great day_ she thinks to herself.

Emma squints as she wakes up, the light forcing its way into her bedroom through the half open curtains of her room in the loft apartment the blonde haired woman groans as she tries to open her eyes from the dreadful nights sleep she had panicking over her first day at college...

"Shit!" Emma expresses as she opens her eyes forcefully, not caring about the burn from the sunlight, she twists her head violently to the alarm clock that yet again failed her 6:35 "fuck, shit, shit, shittidy shit shit!" Emma shouts before jumping quickly out of her bed and grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top, _thank god I showered last night!_ She thought and she runs out of her room with her trousers only half pulled up and her tank top not even on, as she approaches the kitchen she has now pulled her top over her head and is struggling to pull up the drainpipe skinny jeans up before she receives a huge smack to her left bum cheek and a cackle sounds from behind her "what the fuck was that for Ruby?" Emma turns around looking pointedly managing to pull her jeans over her now stinging buttox "come on Emma," Ruby smiles widely as the blondes pout "I couldn't resist, it was just there and I had to... Ps, aren't you running a little late this morning?... I'm so glad the biology course only starts next week" she teases.

"Yeah I'm real fucking late Rubes, why didn't you knock on my door?" She speaks pointedly while stealing Ruby's toast hearing a teasing "hey" and grabbing her red leather jacket and her car keys. "I honestly thought you had already left by the time I was up... Anyway get a move on and have a great first day Em, wuv woo"

Emma goes to open the door but before she could leave Ruby hands her the guitar case she almost forgot in the hurried state she is in "wouldn't want you to look like a complete fucktard on your first day eh?" Ruby chuckles to herself and closes the door behind Emma.

"Shit, shit why of all days did I have to be late today?!" She jumps into her yellow bug that was thankfully parked just outside of the flat and then turned the ignition. The time jumped up on the dashboard showing 6:45, "not too bad Swan, not too bad at all!" She smiled, feeling a little less panicked and decided that 7 mph faster than the limit isn't breaking the law! She only had 15 minutes to get to campus and find somewhere to park before the first class meeting starts at 7:15. Emma revved the engine as she drove to make sure that her so-far trusty bug didn't give out on her in shock.

Regina was feeling calm and collected, it was now 6:55 and she was following the sign posts to the college, as she took in the sight Regina noted the completely modernised architecture of the main building strangely complimented some of the pre modernised buildings to the right and left of it. When approaching the driveway to the college she decided to take the road to the right which was labelled free parking _worth a try right?_ She thought to herself.

Emma raced down the main entrance taking a right to the free parking section determined to get a space without having to pay for it. She saw a black merc driving around looking for a space and before she knew it, she drove around the parking lot the wrong way around and pulled her car into the last space left in the lot 'fuck yeah' Emma thinks to herself looking at the time when it reads 7:00.

Regina had just lined her car up to turn into the last parking space, feeling accomplished when a bright yellow hideous creature swerved right into HER space. She was fuming to say the least and was about to get out to give the driver a piece of her mind before glancing at the clock and noting that it was already 7:00 and she'd be late if she didn't go and park somewhere else. She stepped on the pedal and payed for her parking in the other lot before exiting the car and picking up her lunch and bags and left for the main entrance, checking her phone for any important emails.

Emma had collected all of her crap from the car and pulled her skateboard out of her boot and began skating down to the main entrance now, this gave her little bit of time to look at the buildings architecture and how she hated that they have ruined the gorgeous pre modernised buildings with this great big square building that just doesn't go together at all! Emma all but scowls at the monstrosity and as she looks back down she's suddenly met with an issue, there's a gorgeous woman walking in her path, looking at her mobile phone and she's going way to fast to stop, she has no idea what to do, suddenly time slows down and gives her brain a chance to function. Now if she jumps off the board, the board will speed off faster and smack into the woman's legs and if she stays on, she will knock the woman completely over... And at that point, time speeds up again and she jumps off of the board, runs and grabs onto the woman in front hugging her to protect her from the board, but as they make contact Emma's idea doesn't go to plan and they tumble to the floor. "Oomph" is all that Regina says as she lands face first into the grass surrounding the path, her belongings skattering all over.

 _Oh my fucking god!_ _What have I done_ Emma thinks to herself and slightly rises off of the brunette so that she can turn in Emma's embrace letting Emma note her beautiful face, her eyes are so dark and she feels like the universe can actually be seen in them, her face is so perfect and symmetrical only with the slight difference in the intriguing scar on her lips ' _wow_ ' Emma breathes before profusely apologising "oh my god, I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over but I didn't want the skateboard to take you out either, my plan was for you to land of top of me- I mean what- what I was meant to say, I was mean to cushion your fall not the other way round, I'm so sorry" Emma stands over the brunette who is now glaring at her from the ground "oh my god, I really didn't mean to at all" Regina stands brushing her thighs to rid the debris of the fall whilst taking in the blonde, she admits to herself is very pretty with her long curly hair and bright green eyes and she looks so panicked and oh god, she's not wearing a bra either... She can't let it be known that she's actually into girls and suddenly something in her brain clicks, and realises that this was the girl who stole her parking space! She is not going to get away with this Regina smirks internally.

When Regina comes out of her little daydream she sees that the blonde is picking up all of her items from the floor and as she picks up her lunch between two fingers holding it as far away from her body as possible, it's noted that everything has exploded from the bag in a giant pile of mush and is now dripping all over the floor... This is really not okay Emma thinks to herself "I am so sorry, I could buy you lunch in return for absolutely ruining yours and probably ruining your day too. Cute Regina thinks, but she must let that side of her be shown "what is your name?" She finally speaks after all of this time and Emma is taken back by her sexy low registered voice with a glimpse of Latino, it was just wow and caused Emma to open and close her mouth not being able to take for a moment before stumbling on her words "umm... I'm Emma, Emma Swan but you can call me Emma" _fucking klutz_ Emma internally face palmed.

"Well Miss Swan, there will be no need for buying me lunch I am perfectly capable, now if you don't mind" Regina gestured to her belongings and Emma handed them over while talking "I really am sorry" she paused "umm, I didn't get your name"

"That's because I didn't give it" Regina winked in response before brushing imaginary dirt from her blazer and began striding toward the entrance leaving Emma to just watch in awe as the brunette's hips swayed side to side before quickly collecting her things and running toward the entrance and to class.

Emma looked at her timetable 'ironic' she thought as she entered room 69 and avoided all eye contact with everyone due to being a few minutes late and the took a seat directly at the back. It was then that the lecturer entered causing Emma to sigh in relief. It was then that she took to opportunity to look around the room at the people around her who she would be spending the next three years with. As she took the room in starting from directly in front of her she decided that she really didn't belong, everyone here seemed to be really well dressed and they all looked like they had a lot of money, which obviously she expected but she didn't belong here even if she was given a completely free scholarship based on skill... She then turned her head slightly to face diagonally right of the classroom and noticed a man washing her with a disgusting looking smirk whilst holding the crotch of his leather pants, Emma was feeling completely and utterly grossed out at the way his hair was stuck to his scalp from what she hopes is brill cream but decided that the more believable idea was sweat and grease, she shivered at the thought and then turned to the table that was directly next to her. And there she was, the gorgeous mystery girl from before, Emma continued watching her as the brunette licked her lips in anticipation of the class beginning and Emma was sent into a trance being given the opportunity to just look at her without any shame, this woman was practically breathtaking and Emma couldn't stand it, she watched as she crossed one leg over the other before resting her petit hands apon the desk. Emma keeps watching intently before she notices the brunette beginning to turn toward her causing Emma to sharply turn to the front, her face beet red from embarrassment.

Little did Emma know that she was caught.


End file.
